Just To See You Smile
by Karasu999
Summary: (Traduction d'une fiction de InoShikaChou) Kankuro repense au premier sourire de Gaara et combien ça comptait pour lui.


Note de Karasu999 : Cette fiction n'est pas de moi, mais de InoShikaChou.

Disclaimer : Kankuro et Gaara ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

L'idée de cette histoire et de son titre m'est venue en écoutant une chanson de Tim McGraw. Les paroles ne correspondent absolument pas, mais j'aimais l'idée de vouloir tout faire pour le bien d'une personne à qui on tient quitte à ce que ça implique des sacrifices personnels.

**Just To See You Smile**

Kankuro se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où il avait vu le sourire de son petit frère. Un vrai sourire. Rien à voir avec le rictus sadique et malsain qui tordait son visage lorsqu'il tuait. C'était lorsque Gaara lui avait fait part de son désir de devenir Kazekage. Il ne l'avait aperçu que brièvement, lorsque son frère lui avait lancé un regard de côté, mais cela lui avait suffi. Kankuro était alors la seule personne qui avait eu la chance de découvrir ce sourire, et à cet instant il sut qu'il serait capable de tout et n'importe quoi pour l'admirer à nouveau.

* * *

Il contemplait Gaara affronter Deidara avec fierté, et un soupçon d'inquiétude. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son frère puisse perdre le combat. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Gaara puisse être capturé. Et lorsque Kankuro le vit se faire emmener au loin, le monde entier s'écroula autour de lui. L'image du sourire de son frère se figea dans son esprit. En dépit de tout son bon sens et de tous ses entraînements, il laissa ses émotions prendre le pas sur sa raison et le prit en chasse. Il se fichait de savoir s'il s'en sortirait ou non, ou s'il devrait faire face à des adversaires plus puissants que lui. Kankuro refusait de voir ce sourire disparaître de sa vie.

* * *

Chaque mouvement relevait du défi tandis que le poison se propageait rapidement dans son corps. La douleur physique qu'il ressentait alors et son orgueil blessé suite à une telle défaite n'étaient rien comparés à l'agonie qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de perdre son frère. Il regarda Sasori s'éloigner, impuissant. Sa vision se troubla. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance fut le visage souriant de Gaara voler en éclats.

* * *

Kankuro se réveilla à l'hôpital et entendit plusieurs voix mêlée les unes aux autres. Temari était là. Et… Lui. Naruto Uzumaki. Le garçon qui était responsable de la brusque transformation de Gaara. Temari lui expliqua qu'une équipe de Konoha avait fait le voyage jusqu'à Suna pour leur venir en aide. Kankuro ne put s'empêcher de trouver ironique le fait que ce soit encore Naruto qui vienne au secours de Gaara. Il aurait tellement voulu être celui qui le sauverait, cette fois. Mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence, il allait devoir passer le relai à quelqu'un d'autre. Ses blessures seraient trop longues à guérir, et ses mouvements étaient encore laborieux. Il se remémora la première vraie conversation qu'il avait eue avec Gaara. Il avait dit que Naruto lui avait fait comprendre l'intérêt de partager ses joies et ses peines avec ceux qui l'entouraient. Et il se rappela ce sourire. Cela fut plus douloureux qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, mais il supplia Naruto de lui ramener son petit frère. Tant pis s'il ne pouvait pas le sauver lui-même, du moment qu'il puisse obtenir une nouvelle chance de revoir ce sourire.

* * *

Baki pensait que Kankuro se surmenait trop, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'allait certainement pas rester au lit alors que son petit frère avait disparu. La simple idée de le perdre, de ne plus avoir la chance de consolider les liens qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à former, de ne plus pouvoir lui parler, et de ne plus jamais revoir ce sourire lui était insupportable. Alors il se débrouilla pour pouvoir se joindre aux recherches avec l'aide de Temari. Même s'il devait s'en remettre à d'autre pour secourir le Kazekage, il était hors de question pour lui de rester oisivement dans son lit et les laisser faire tout le travail à sa place.

* * *

La joie qu'il éprouva en retrouvant Gaara en vie était inimaginable, même s'il ressentit également un léger pincement au cœur en songeant qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait pu le sauver. Cela lui faisait mal, mais le principal était que son frère soit de retour. Il exprima sa reconnaissance à Naruto. Ces mots furent simples, mais sincères. Peut-être n'avait-il pas pu sauver Gaara, mais peu importait, tant qu'il était à ses côtés. Il pourrait continuer de le soutenir et resserrer leurs liens. Un jour, Kankuro reverrait le sourire que Gaara lui avait adressé. Et cette fois-là, Kankuro ferait tout pour être celui provoquerait ce sourire.


End file.
